


Сквозь снег

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Serenielle



Series: миди низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [5]
Category: Assorti
Genre: AU, Action, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Implied Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Насколько ты хочешь жить, Мандерли?
Series: миди низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848700
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Сквозь снег

Сознание возвращалось тяжело, будто толчками. Мандерли попытался повернуть голову и тут же застонал от сильной боли, разлившейся по затылку. Кажется, он сильно ударился о камень, один из многих на этой скале.

Холод забирался под куртку, ветер ерошил волосы, выбившиеся из-под шапки. Мандерли кое-как потянулся пальцами назад и нащупал здоровенную шишку.

— Черт… — шепотом ругнулся он, роняя руку на снег. Голова гудела как котелок, по которому колошматили палкой, перед глазами плыли черные пятна на ярко-белом фоне.

Мандерли осторожно пошевелил ногами. Правая не поддалась. Левая была заляпана подсохшей алой жидкостью. Острый металлический запах разливался в морозном воздухе.

До этого Мандерли Ферреро никогда не ощущал, как пахнет кровь. Сейчас, глядя на пальцы, выпачканные в ней, он почувствовал тошноту и ужас.

Что получалось? Он ранен, находится в богом забытом ущелье в стороне от обычных туристических трасс для катания на лыжах и сноуборде. И вдобавок еще и застрял между камнями.

Замечательная перспектива, ничего не скажешь.

— Ну почему я?! — с гневом вопросил Мандерли, глядя в небо. Но сверху на него посыпался легкий снежок, накрывая ресницы и брови.

Несправедливо! Почему все неприятности в этой жизни происходят именно с ним?

— Эс! — Мандерли вспомнил, что взял телефон с собой и сунул во внутренний карман куртки. Он судорожно расстегнул молнию, вытащил его, молясь про себя, чтобы куртка оказалась достаточно толстой, чтобы смягчить удары камней и не дать единственной ниточке, связывающей Мандерли с внешним миром, разбиться.

Но увы — новенький красивый айфон нежного платинового цвета был безнадежно раздавлен. Экран представлял собой месиво мелких осколков стекла, и разглядеть на нем буквы было бы невозможно, даже если бы он каким-то чудом заработал.

Мандерли застонал, глядя на бесполезный телефон. Что же делать?! Неужели он так и умрет тут, в снегу и крови, превратится в сосульку из-за лютого холода, который рано или поздно начнет пробираться под куртку и разорванные штаны? Здесь его никогда не найдут, объявят пропавшим без вести и забудут.

Мандерли сердито выдохнул и решительно забарахтался в снегу. Нет уж, если ему суждено помереть тут, то пусть хоть не в неизвестном ущелье! Кормом волкам он точно быть не собирался.

Ему удалось нормально сесть и потянуться к ноге. Та была завалена снегом, и Мандерли потратил добрые полчаса на то, чтобы ее откопать. Он брал в горсти снег, формировал из него шарики, а потом отбрасывал их за спину. Снежки чаще рассыпались в руках или разлетались легким белым облачком, осыпая голову Мандерли ледяной крошкой. Но он упорно расчищал щиколотку — нужно было выяснить, в каком состоянии правая нога.

— Есть! — Мандерли ухватился за штанину и потянул. Однако, услышав треск ткани, остановился и быстро раскидал оставшийся снег.

Нога застряла между двумя острыми краями камней. Толстые носки и штаны защитили кожу от ран. Но щиколотка была основательно зажата в щели, и ее невозможно было сдвинуть с места.

Мандерли попробовал дернуть ногой и застонал сквозь зубы — как оказалось, каменные края все же прорезали штанину, и при малейшем движении впивались в кожу.

Он оглянулся, но не увидел ничего подходящего рядом. Ветки, которые сгодились бы в качестве рычага, лежали поодаль, где начиналась кромка леса. Ни единого мелкого камешка — только огромные валуны, которые бы и культурист не сдвинул.

Ничего, кроме сплошного снежного покрова, на котором был ясно виден след падения.

Но должны же тут рядом лежать лыжи!

Мандерли засуетился, вскапывая снег вокруг себя. И удача ему улыбнулась. Он нащупал неподалеку лыжную палку и одну из лыж — в процессе падения все снаряжение слетело с него и упало поблизости.

Теперь нужно было подсунуть рычаг под камень и сдвинуть его. Мандерли думал, что это проще простого, но когда ему удалось подпереть краем деревяшки скалу, он понял, что в таком положении с застрявшей ногой ему не удастся налечь на рычаг с нужной силой.

Лыжи были абсолютно бесполезны.

— Да твою же мать! — выругался Мандерли от досады. Он бросил лыжу в снег и задумался.

Сейчас было утро, часов, наверное, девять — Мандерли специально подгадал и рассчитывал покататься на этом склоне, пока Эсферо спал. Темнело здесь около шести вечера, значит, у него оставалось порядка девяти часов на то, чтобы выбраться из этого ущелья и добрести до какого-то человеческого строения, чтобы подать сигнал. С такой раной, как на левой ноге, будет сложно.

Да еще и с учетом того, что сигнальную вспышку, которую можно было бы получить у инструктора, Мандерли просто не взял.

Собственная судьба с каждой минутой делалась все незавиднее.

Мандерли еще раз осмотрел скалу, подвигал ногой — и понял, что если он попытается вынуть ее, дергая горизонтально, на себя, то ничего не получится — скалы могут просто стесать ему косточки щиколотки. Но вот если попробовать опустить вниз…

Тогда могло бы получиться — внизу, под снегом, щель между камнями была шире, чем вверху. Однако придется терпеть — скала держала его крепко, и без крови вряд ли получится добиться успеха.

Мандерли прикрыл глаза. Внутри поднимался страх — страх новой боли, вдобавок к той, которая уже грызла левую ногу, и к молоточкам, которые продолжали молотить по черепу изнутри.

Но деваться было некуда — либо он превозмогает страх и освобождается, либо…

Либо ночь, которая наступит рано или поздно, его уничтожит. Сначала он замерзнет, потом его разорвут волки или медведи, живущие в лесу со стороны ущелья.

Мандерли дрожащими руками переложил раненую ногу поудобнее, чтобы не потревожить ее при слишком сильном рывке. Затем ухватился за лыжную палку и поднес к лицу. Зажав древко зубами, он положил обе руки сверху на голень и зажмурился.

И резко надавил.

Мандерли казалось, что скала прорезала ему щиколотку до самых костей. Он сжал зубы на палке так, что челюсть заболела, а голова тяжело запульсировала, будто вся кровь собралась там и гулко стукалась в виски. Часто дыша, он приоткрыл глаза и взглянул на свою правую ногу.

Та лежала на снегу, слегка запачканном каплями крови. Но она была свободна.

Мандерли вспомнил уроки дыхательной гимнастики, которые в юности подсказал ему Гарден, и принялся старательно вдыхать и выдыхать по схеме. Вскоре челюсти, сведенные судорогой, получилось разжать, и он выплюнул палку.

— Невкусная, — скривившись, бледненько пошутил он и попробовал пошевелить правой ногой. Та ныла, но слушалась, и Мандерли был рад тому, что сможет идти хотя бы ковыляя.

Нужно было перевязать рану и остановить потерю крови. Он помнил, как Гарден ходил сдавать кровь, и врачи говорили, что ни в коем случае нельзя брать больше, чем 300-400 мл за раз, иначе можно упасть в обморок. Значит, нельзя ни в коем случае оставить раны так, как они есть. Еще и заразу всякую натащить можно, а остаться без ноги не было пределом его мечтаний.

Помимо этого, была опасность со стороны зверей. Мандерли не много знал о животных, но понимал, что убежать от стаи волков или голодного гризли он не смог бы и в здоровом состоянии. Не говоря о прыжках на условно здоровой ноге.

Здесь некому было его упрекнуть, и Мандерли с удовольствием поныл, заглушая боль. Кое-как он поднялся. С левой ноги потекла кровь, голова закружилась так, будто он катался на карусели. Мандерли привалился спиной к холодному камню и пару минут ждал, пока не рассеются мушки перед глазами.

Он осмотрел рану — на первый взгляд она была неглубокой, хотя он за это не поручился бы, но длинной, во всю голень. Штаны пропитались кровью и разлохматились по рваным краям.

И вот чем он мог бы замотать себе ногу и пойти?

Мандерли вспомнил, что под свитер всегда надевал рубашку. Но мама миа! Раздеваться прямо здесь, на морозе? И выпустить все тепло, жалкие крохи которого еще остались там, на коже?

Но больше ничего для бинтов не сгодилось бы. Ножик с собой был — крошечный, дико дорогущий, сделанный на заказ. Им бы получилось распороть шелк на бинты и повязки.

Делать нечего, и Мандерли, стуча зубами, потянул молнию куртки.

Он никогда в жизни так быстро не раздевался. Ему приходилось слышать от герра Линдта Экселленса рассказы про то, что солдат должен одеться за сорок пять секунд — пока горит спичка. И никогда не понимал, как это возможно сделать. Одну майку можно было надевать минуту, отвлекаясь на интернет или собственные мысли. С формой было гораздо сложнее.

Но сейчас, стуча зубами и швыряя рубашку прямо в снег, Мандерли мог бы на семейной истории Ферреро поклясться, что дал бы фору любому сержанту.

Выстуженный свитер окутал тело холодным облаком. Застегивая куртку, Мандерли сломал ноготь, но это была такая мелочь на фоне ноги и гудящей головы, что он не придал этому значения. Просто оторвал задевающий за одежду край и выбросил.

Рубашка лежала перед ним на снегу, такая красивая и тонкая, шелковая, любимая — Мандерли обожал шить одежду на заказ, из дорогих тканей с редкими расцветками. Эта была серо-стальная, выгодно оттеняющая цвет волос.

И вот теперь ее нужно было безжалостно порвать на тряпки.

Мандерли взял ее в руки, подержал немного, наслаждаясь тем, как легкий шелк скользит по пальцам.

А потом, всхлипнув, зажал ее в пальцах и поднес нож.

Треск ткани набатом прозвучал в ушах. Моргая и ничего не видя от застилающих глаза слез, Мандерли безжалостно рвал некогда любимую рубашку на полоски. Он отделил воротник, рукава и кусок с пуговицами — там шелк был более плотным, в несколько слоев. Затем принялся обматывать ногу прямо поверх штанов импровизированными бинтами.

Повязку он закрепил в нескольких местах более плотными кусками ткани. Правую щиколотку перетянул воротником. И попробовал наступить на левую ногу.

«Медленно, но идти можно», — думал Мандерли, опираясь на лыжную палку, которую решил использовать вместо трости. Скорость, конечно, не поражала воображение, но замерзнуть тут желания у него было еще меньше.

Мандерли подобрал немного снега и приложил к затылку, постоял, впитывая кожей холодок, мгновенно оказавшийся приятным. Боль слегка унялась, да и голова перестала кружиться. Его не тошнило, и это уже было хорошим знаком. Врач, проводящий небольшой инструктаж для всех отдыхающих, рассказывал о невозможности самостоятельного передвижения при сотрясении мозга.

Впрочем, выбора не было, и ему пришлось бы идти, даже если бы у него вся голова была в кровь разбита. Альтернативой по-прежнему оставались ночной холод, и зубы и когти диких зверей.

Проковыляв пару десятков шагов, Мандерли подошел к склону ущелья. И поднял вверх голову.

Склон был очень крутым. Не отвесным — иначе, падая, Мандерли бы точно свернул себе шею и сейчас остывал бы где-нибудь рядышком. Но достаточно крутым для того, чтобы сильно осложнить возвращение к цивилизации и нормальной медицине человеку, у которого только одна нога была более-менее целая.

Слезы опять навернулись на глаза. Первым порывом было швырнуть палку в сторону склона и сесть дожидаться помощи. Но Мандерли понимал — место, которое он выбрал для злополучного утреннего катания, и это ущелье, на дне которого сейчас оказался, были в стороне от основных трасс. Его станут искать лишь вечером — и там, куда обычно скатывались лыжники в результате несчастных случаев. А к тому времени, когда кто-то догадался бы искать его здесь, Мандерли уже замерзнет.

Эсферо мог бы догадаться… Но и он сначала послушается спасателей. Так или иначе, придется взбираться своими силами.

Мандерли пару раз всхлипнул, глядя на снег, через который не пробивалось ни веточки, ни завалящего кустика. Жалко себя было до ужаса — но жить хотелось сильнее.

Поэтому он утер в последний раз слезы, сдвинул брови и решительно полез наверх.

— …Да, Мандерли Ферреро. Двадцать два года, гражданство итальянское. Светлые волосы, рост средний, серые глаза… Нет, особых примет нет. Утром его уже не было в нашем номере, да. Пожалуйста, я… — Эсферо тяжело вздохнул, кладя трубку. Стандартное пожелание «не волноваться» он выслушал уже в десятый раз. Ему говорили, что юноша мог отправиться на трассу, которая была открыта с шести утра, и сейчас катается, мог просто пойти погулять, но Эсферо точно знал, что тот решился на какую-то авантюру. Мандерли без них просто не мог.

Утром, когда Эсферо проснулся, постель уже была пуста. Мандерли куда-то пропал, не оставив записки. С каждым неотвеченным звонком Эсферо волновался все сильнее.

Он выглянул в окно — в ближайшей к их домику кафешке никого не было.

В дверь настойчиво постучали. Эсферо дернул ее на себя, готовясь разразиться тирадой. Наверняка Мандерли промерз до костей и накупил кучу ненужных сувениров.

— Вы?! – Эсферо готов был захлопнуть дверь, но не успел.

— И тебе привет, — недовольно проворчал Фацер. – Мы рады гостям, особенно таким, как вы.

Фацер деловито повесил свою куртку на вешалку и, разувшись, по-домашнему отодвинул сапоги к стене. За ним прошел и его вечный друг и спутник Мёвен Пик.

— Где Мандерли? – спросил он.

И с этого времени Эсферо не выпускал из рук телефон.

— Не нашли? — Фацер поднял бровь.

— Нет, — Эсферо покачал головой. За окном медленно сыпался снег, обещая настоящую метель к середине дня. — Мне кажется, его и не начали искать.

— Должны были, нам же метель обещали к двум часам, — Мёвен Пик обеспокоенно смотрел на Карла. Фацер закатил глаза.

— Метель может и не начаться. А твоему пацану, Фэро, стоило бы всыпать по первое число, когда найдется, — ворчливо произнес он.

— Обязательно этим займусь, — Эсферо ходил туда-сюда по гостиной. — Ну вот куда его понесло с утра пораньше? Может, в сувенирную лавку?

— Там ищут в первую очередь, — заметил Мёвен Пик, — как в баре, и в…

— Да я знаю, — оборвал его Эсферо. — Но я очень хорошо знаю Мандерли. И готов заложить что угодно, что он затеял какую-то авантюру, которую я бы не одобрил, иначе бы не скрывал это от меня.

Раздавшийся звонок всколыхнул в груди Эсферо надежду. Но по мере того, как он слушал, что говорил ему оператор, это чувство глохло, как огонек, на который льют воду.

— Сказали, что пересчитали все лыжи в сарае рядом с открытой трассой, — безжизненным голосом сказал Эсферо, кладя трубку. — Там не хватает одной пары лыж и лыжных палок. А значит…

— А значит это, что твой идиот Ферреро решил покататься в одиночку и показать крутизну, — ругнулся Фацер, — и наверняка сейчас валяется в одном из ущелий с переломанной шеей.

— Нет! — Эсферо сверкнул глазами, резко разворачиваясь лицом к другу. — Он не умер! Мандерли импульсивный и легкомысленный, но вовсе не дурак.

— Ага, — пренебрежительно хмыкнул Фацер, — тогда почему же он спер тайком лыжи и пошел кататься, а? Он же новичок! Новичкам вообще запрещено в одиночку кататься, даже на открытой трассе.

Эсферо вдруг застыл, а потом круглыми от ужаса глазами посмотрел на Карла.

— Он вчера говорил мне, что с западного склона открывается отличный вид для фото, — почти шепотом произнес он. — Говорил, что хотел бы пойти туда поснимать окрестные скалы…

Мёвен Пик побледнел, Фацер выругался — оба помнили, как после череды несчастных случаев на злополучном западном склоне закрыли его для катания. Там и правда были шикарные виды на окрестные горы и на глубокое ущелье, куда скатиться было проще простого. За несколько лет там погибли пятеро — и все опытные лыжники.

Что уж говорить про новичка, который только их осваивал.

— Т-т-твою мать, твой Ферреро просто полный дебил! — Фацер вскочил на ноги, его глаза метали молнии. — Ты что, ему не сказал? Да господи, висит же огромный плакат «Не кататься! Были жертвы!» и оградительные ленты.

— Плакат? Ленты? — Эсферо нахмурился. — Мы там проходили, и их не было.

— Как не было? — Мёвен Пик переглянулся со злющим Фацером. — Два дня назад были, я проверял лично.

Эсферо молча покачал головой, пока Фацер, матерясь на чем свет стоит, натягивал ботинки и желто-синюю куртку.

— Уволю нахуй всех! — выкрикнул он, пинком распахивая дверь. — Мевен, за мной!

Рука в очередной раз соскользнула с камня, и Мандерли съехал вниз на пару шагов по склону. От бессилия он ударил кулаком по снегу и застонал — ребро ладони попало прямо по камню.

Снег, поутру сыпавшийся лишь слегка, к полудню начал почти слепить глаза. Ветер крепчал — поднималась метель. Почти не оставалось надежды, что его будут искать. Мандерли прекрасно помнил рассказы Фацера и Мёвена — друзей Эсферо и владельцев этого курорта. Они говорили, что в метель спасатели стараются не работать в горах — слишком велика вероятность погубить больше жизней, чем спасти.

И это значило только одно — он сам, своими руками должен был вытаскивать себя из беды. Он заварил эту кашу — ему и расхлебывать ее.

Мандерли снова попытался подтянуться на руках, и ему удалось встать коленями на прочную опору. Ноги болели, отбитые об скалы и твердую землю, руки уже давно онемели от холода, так как перчатки он потерял при падении. Мандерли был этому даже рад — он успел оцарапать пальцы и теперь не чувствовал боли. Это помогало ему ползти вперед, хватаясь руками за выступы.

Склон тянулся вверх и вперед, бесконечный, словно космос. Мандерли проклинал себя, свою склонность к авантюризму и свое проклятое желание получать все, что хочет — вот куда оно его завело в итоге. А ведь Гарден предупреждал. И Эсферо предупреждал тоже. А Мандерли как обычно махнул рукой.

Мадонна миа, если он вернется из этого ущелья живым, он всегда будет слушать, что ему говорят, слово Ферреро!

Мандерли преодолел половину склона к тому времени, когда снег усилился настолько, что идти дальше стало почти невозможно. Спрятаться можно было в лесу, который рос по краю ущелья, и Мандерли, с кряхтением и проклятиями поднявшись на дрожащие ноги, поковылял туда, опираясь на палку.

Пару раз он чуть не свалился, но сумел доковылять до окраинных деревьев. Снег стал немножко пореже, а когда Мандерли нашел заросли голого кустарника и спрятался в ветках, стало вполне терпимо.

Холод, не чувствовавшийся во время движения, снова протянул свои пальцы к нему, трогая за щеки, забираясь за воротник и под куртку. Мандерли в который раз поблагодарил Эсферо, что тот настоял на профессиональном лыжном костюме, а не на модном, который Мандерли себе заказывал. В том он бы замерз насмерть.

Эсферо… Он там, наверное, волосы себе выдирает от ужаса. Мандерли спрятал лицо в ладонях. После такого Эсферо его точно бросит, зачем ему бесконечная головная боль?

Ногу свело судорогой, и Мандерли зашипел сквозь зубы. Снова он припомнил правила оказания первой помощи — там было и про судороги. Он потянул пятку вперед, чтобы боль отпустила мышцы, и стало полегче.

Ветер закружил снег в небольшое торнадо, швырнул пригоршню ледяной колкой крупы прямо в лицо. Мандерли поглубже спрятался в ветки кустарника, натянул полуоторванный капюшон на голову. Нужно было переждать метель и идти дальше.

Он не хотел даже думать о том, что будет, если его здесь занесет. Или он замерзнет настолько, что мышцы откажутся повиноваться.

Собаки не лаяли и не суетились — они четко выстроились по одному, пока Фацер и Мёвен надевали на них яркие жилеты, чтобы можно было увидеть животное сквозь метель. Эсферо топтался рядом.

— Даже не думай, — отбрил Фацер, пока пристегивал собак к упряжке, — хватит мне приключений и с одним придурком, который поперся делать селфи на опасный склон. Ему же закон не писан.

Эсферо кивнул — он понимал, что будет только обузой. Но все равно не мог не волноваться.

Наконец собаки были готовы. Думле тявкнул, показывая, что можно отправляться.

— А разве сани там пройдут? — усомнился Эсферо. — Склон же, ущелье.

— Я знаю подход ко дну, а там найдем, — Фацер взобрался на сани. — Кроме того, тащить Ферреро на своем горбу я не собираюсь. Он может быть серьезно ранен и не способен к самостоятельной ходьбе, а может, вообще… — он махнул рукой.

Что именно вообще, Эсферо понял и вздрогнул. Мандерли, конечно, был сам виноват — но видеть его мертвым… А уж про реакцию дона Ферреро даже думать не хотелось. За Мандерли Ронднуар голову оторвет голыми руками. Сообщать ему Эсферо пока не планировал.

Фацер отвел глаза и дал команду собакам. Прекрасно обученные хаски сорвались с места, и вскоре сани скрылись в начинавшейся метели.

Когда Мандерли услышал голоса собак, он сначала подумал, что они ему снятся. Он ошеломленно захлопал глазами и, ухватив горсть снега, сунул ее себе за шиворот, чтобы взбодриться. Сон в снегу — верная дорога в объятия смерти.

Следы замело, и найти его было почти невозможно. Мандерли оглянулся — около кустарника уже образовался сугроб, вьюга набрала обороты и зловеще свистела между ветками деревьев. Вокруг — ни души.

Но собаки… Ему не послышалось? Или это волки выли, собираясь в стаю, чтобы закусить незадачливым человеком, по собственной глупости попавшим в беду?

Мандерли пошевелился и ослабшими пальцами сжал лыжную палку. Вой раздался совсем рядом, и он постарался перехватить свое импровизированное оружие так, чтобы можно было отшвырнуть волка.

Только толку-то… Если их стая, то ему конец. И от одного-то не отобьется, с ранеными ногами.

Из кустов животное выскочило так резко, что Мандерли не успел среагировать. Лыжная палка вхолостую пропахала снег, а собака — господи, это была собака, значит, рядом люди! — посмотрела на Мандерли как на идиота.

Собака почему-то была с ярким оранжевым пятном. Приглядевшись, Мандерли с трудом понял, что на ней спасательный жилет. Псы-спасатели тут были только у Фацера и Мёвена.

— Думле… — тихо произнес Мандерли, когда пес подошел ближе и обнюхал его. Черно-белый, с воинственно стоящими ушами и пронзительными голубыми глазами, взгляд которых, казалось, проникал в саму душу — вожак упряжки Фацера был очень хорошо узнаваем.

Мандерли выдохнул и потянулся к нему, онемевшие пальцы погрузились в густую теплую шерсть. Думле посмотрел на него, и Мандерли приготовился к тому, что сейчас ему отгрызут руку. Хаски, конечно, неагрессивны к людям, но Думле всегда выглядел таким серьезным, что лезть к нему лишний раз не хотелось.

Но нет — пес лизнул его в холодную щеку, подошел поближе, позволив обнять себя, а потом завыл и затявкал.

Ему ответили несколько собачьих голосов. Мандерли затрясся — если тут собаки Фацера, значит, его ищут!

К нему, изящно перепрыгнув сугроб, подскочила рыжая Марианна — красавица, любимица Фацера. Подбежали Сусу и Кисмет. Еще несколько собак бежали, подавая голоса, и Мандерли почувствовал, как в груди распускается холодный и колкий узел.

— …ерли! Мандерли Ферреро! — человеческий голос становился все ближе, и Мандерли понял, что готов поставить Фацеру алтарь прямо в своей комнате в поместье и поклоняться ему.

Он открыл рот, чтобы крикнуть, но голос пропал. Думле завыл, собаки подхватили, сгрудившись вокруг Мандерли, и вскоре треск деревьев подсказал ему, что помощь уже близка.

Фацер вынырнул откуда-то сбоку, из-за деревьев. Собаки расступились, давая ему пройти.

— Ну ты и… — начал Фацер, но потом замолчал, глядя на белое лицо Мандерли. — Живой?

Мандерли закивал.

— Вроде, — голос был хриплым, каркающим, как у старой вороны.

— Больше никогда не приглашу вас с Фэро на свой курорт. — Фацер присел, осматривая его ногу. — Одни проблемы от вас, это пиздец. Что с ногой? Сломал? Почему шину не наложил из лыж?

— Я не… не сломал, — Мандерли закашлялся, — только поранил об скалу.

— А вторую? — Фацер пощупал правую лодыжку. — Застрял, что ли?

Мандерли кивнул.

— Ты, Ферреро, везучий как не знаю кто, — Фацер осмотрел его голову, бесцеремонно стянув остатки капюшона и шапку. — Тут пять человек до тебя убились, все опытные лыжники, один вообще кандидат в мастера спорта был. А ты? Даже не сломал себе ничего. Ты что, не видел табличку? И ленты?

—Н-н-нет, — Мандерли накрывало облегчение от осознания, что он спасен. Его начинало трясти. — Н-н-н-не было там н-н-н-ничего.

— Уволю нахрен всех смотрителей, — Фацер, кряхтя, помог ему встать. — Ковылять сможешь?

— К-к-к-как-н-н-нибудь см-м-могу, — Мандерли решил молчать, он уже третий раз себе чуть язык не прикусил.

Фацер хмыкнул и почти потащил его в сторону. Собаки шли впереди, показывая дорогу.

Мандерли потерял сознание, едва успев завидеть сани.

— Переутомление. Значительная кровопотеря. Переохлаждение, обморожение пальцев рук и ног первой степени, — доктор снял стетоскоп и сложил его. — Переломов и трещин у него нет, мальчику очень повезло. Я навещу вас завтра — нужно проследить, чтобы не развилось воспаление легких, да и голову проконтролировать. Пока тепло, обильное питье, смена повязок два раза в день.

— Спасибо, — Эсферо расплатился с доктором и проводил его. Фацер занимался собаками во дворе, Мёвен же ставил чайник на кухне.

Мандерли был белым как бумага, лежа в постели. И неподвижным, грудь его еле двигалась от дыхания. Эсферо осторожно взял его за руку — врач сказал, что с повязками можно пока повременить, поэтому они лишь осторожно отогрели пальцы в теплой воде.

Всегда такие ухоженные пальчики были сбиты в кровь, под обломанными ногтями собралась грязь. Эсферо вздохнул — Мандерли наверняка устроит истерику, увидев, во что превратились его руки.

Возле ножки кровати валялось то, что когда-то было дорогущей шелковой рубашкой. Эсферо не представлял, как Мандерли решился рвать ее. И как отчаянно сопротивлялся опасной ситуации, а не сидел на одном месте, страдая и зовя на помощь. Карл сказал, что нашел его не на дне ущелья, а в лесу, примерно на половине подъема.

— Малыш… — Эсферо прижал его ладонь ко лбу и закрыл глаза.

Пальцы чуть шевельнулись. Эсферо встрепенулся и смотрел, как ресницы Мандерли трепещут на щеках, и как он медленно открывает глаза.

— Малыш, ты как? — спросил он с беспокойством. Мандерли сфокусировал взгляд на его лице.

— Вроде… жив, — голос у него был ужасающе хриплый. Мандерли прокашлялся и попытался сесть.

— Тебе лучше лежать. — В дверях показался Фацер. — Молись теперь, чтобы пневмонию не подхватить.

Мандерли засмеялся каркающим прерывистым смехом.

— Уж пневмонию я как-нибудь переживу.

— Зато такого фокуса еще раз не переживу я! — рявкнул Фацер. — Ты какого хрена туда вообще полез?! Мёвен, ты выяснил, почему исчезли табличка и ленты?

— Выяснил, — мрачно сказал Мёвен Пик, вернувшись с кухни. — Табличка от ветра упала, мы нашли ее чуть ниже по склону, очистили от снега и поставили на место. Куда делись ленты, еще выясняем, но два человека, ответственные за тот участок, уже оштрафованы и уволены.

— Отлично. — Фацер рухнул на диван рядом с Мёвеном и привалился к его плечу своим. — Одна головная боль от тебя, Ферреро.

Мандерли бледно улыбнулся.

— Знаю, — хриплым шепотом согласился он, рассматривая покалеченные руки. Эсферо приготовился к взрыву истерики — раньше сломанный ноготь гарантировал испорченное настроение и нытье на весь день.

Но Мандерли его удивил — лишь вздохнул и уронил руку на одеяло. Его взгляд блуждал по комнате, но потом сфокусировался на окровавленных обрывках рубашки.

— Эс… дай мне мою рубашку, пожалуйста, — попросил он.

В гостиной воцарилось молчание. Эсферо наугад взял из кучи полоску ткани и протянул её Мандерли. Фацер и Мёвен пялились на эту сцену с немым удивлением — они успели узнать, каким Мандерли мог быть невыносимым, и такая перемена их поразила.

Мандерли едва смог согнуть пальцы, но удержал ленту в руках.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, — остальное можно выбросить. А эту я на память оставлю. Обо всем этом.

— Хорошо. — Эсферо поцеловал его в кончик носа. — Но не думай, что избежишь головомойки от меня. Когда немного окрепнешь, — голос его помрачнел к концу фразы.

Мандерли покладисто кивнул.

— Как скажешь, — он был настолько счастлив, что выжил, что готов был на все. Даже на выговор от Ронднуара, если бы тот вдруг оказался рядом.

Входная дверь неожиданно хлопнула. Фацер с удивлением уставился на Думле, стоявшего в прихожей и пристально смотревшего на Мандерли.

— Что, проверить решил? Живой он, все нормально, — Фацер подошел к вожаку упряжки, собираясь вывести его на улицу.

— Думле, ко мне, — позвал Мандерли. — Хочу кое-что сказать.

Фацер выгнул бровь и переглянулся с Эсферо. Послышалось, или в голосе Ферреро и правда была слышна робость?

— Думле.

Фацер отпустил ошейник, и пес подошел к постели. И встал на нее передними лапами.

Мандерли улыбнулся, не мешая Думле тщательно обнюхивать себя. Он почесал пса за ухом и тихо произнес:

— Спасибо, что нашел меня.

Думле боднул его головой и вернулся к хозяину. Фацер вышел, уводя его к остальным собакам.

— Я пойду, помогу Карлу, — Мёвен тоже ушел. Мандерли же, посмотрев в окно, увидел звездное небо.

Это было самое прекрасное в мире зрелище.


End file.
